


Happy Halloween Winston!

by LightningStrike83



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Va reference, Five Nights at Freddy's reference, Gen, Halloween, My Take On How Winston Received The Picture Of Torbjorn and Mercy, Possible Misinformation, Tracer and Winston BrOTP, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStrike83/pseuds/LightningStrike83
Summary: It's Halloween night; most of the Overwatch team are out partying. Winston, however, chooses to stay at his lab and work. After failing to convince him to attend the party, Tracer's determined to give Winston the best Halloween he's ever! Will she succeed or will her methods only sour his mood even more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> At little late for Halloween but I got a little bit nervous to post it on time ^^; But a friend encouraged me to post this fic so here it is~ Hope y'all enjoy~

It was Halloween night. The current Overwatch base in Gibraltar was nearly void of life. The soldiers had left to either spend the event with their families or to party that was being hosted just a few buildings away. The only agent that remained in the base was Winston, the genetically engineered gorilla, who was currently working on a prototype for one of his inventions. He had never been a fan of the holiday. To him, it was just another night.

“Boo!” a feminine voice called out from behind Winston, as an attempt to scare him. He remained unfazed however.

He turned around and saw that there was a person with a white sheet draped across their entire body to make them look like a ghost. Winston smirked, knowing exactly who it was that was underneath the sheet. “Nice try Lena.”

“Aww poo!” A pair of hands poked out from the sides of the sheets and began pulling the sheet off of the body, revealing the brunette Overwatch agent most commonly known as Tracer. “How’d ya know it was me Winston?”

“It doesn’t take a scientist to anticipate your tricks Lena.” Winston began chuckling, then turned back around so that his attention was fixated back to his work. “I take it you’ll be attending the party with Jack and the others?”

“Only if you’re coming with me!”

Winston’s body began to tense up at the suggestion. He let out a sigh just before he continued back with his work. “You know I’m not good with social gathering.”

“Oh pfft!” She began waving her hand about, trying to dismiss his words. “We’re your friends Winston! It’s not like you’ll be mingling with strangers! Jack will be there, so will Jesse, Gabe, Ana and even Angie! Torby and Reinhardt too! C’mon! It’ll be good for ya!”

_“Ms. Oxton is correct Winston.” a digital voice spoke from the laptop that was on Winston’s desk. “I am detecting a chemical imbalance inside your brain. There appears to be a rapid decline of dopamine and serotonin.”_

“See? See Winston! If you come to the party you can get back your dopamines and those serotonins or whatever!”

“I just can’t Lena. I’m sorry but I can’t bring myself to it. I appreciate you wanting to include me though.”

“Can you at least tell me why?” Tracer leaned in and placed her hand on top of Winston’s. He turned over and looked into her eyes, seeing that they were full of joy but also concern for him. Normally he would refuse and sink himself back into his work, but seeing his best friend so worried for him convinced him that telling her would be the best thing. “Alright.”

“Hold on a sec love.” Tracer disappeared in a flash, reappearing moments later with a chair in her hands. She placed it on the floor just beside him and sat in it. “Okay, ready!”

“Halloween… is just never usually a good time of year for me.”

“Aww, how come?”

“Just look at me Lena…” Winston looked down at his body, feeling sorrow as he scanned his various body parts. “I’m a giant talking gorilla. Halloween’s the one time of year where people make light of beasts like me. They assume I’m just a costume but when they realize that I’m real, they run away in fear.”

“Aww, but we won’t be like that to ya!”

“I know Lena. But I’ve had too many bad experiences when it comes to this holiday. I prefer just to wade the day out in solitude then continue on as normal.”

“Nuh uh!” Tracer rose to her feet as she folded her arms and shook her head. “I won’t hear any of that Winston! I refuse to let you spend this night alone! If you won’t come to the party with the others then we’ll just have to have one of our own!”

“… I don’t think that’s such a good-“

“Nonsense Winston! I insist! I wanna give you your first good Halloween ever! Just you, me, and Athena there!”

She was determined, unwilling to back down and take no for an answer and Winston knew this. A small feeling of warmth bloomed in his chest, causing him to smile and feel more confident about the holiday. “What did you have in mind?”

“That’s the spirit Winston!” Tracer cheered. She blinked away, only to return moments later with a disc in her hands. She began to spin it on the top of her index finger as she smiled. “I was thinking we start off with a movie! I found this old relic of a movie a while ago that I’ve been saving! It’s an old classic called ‘King Kong’!”

Winston began to deadpan. “Isn’t that the movie where humans kidnap a giant gorilla and put him on a sideshow where he becomes so infuriated that he escapes and goes on rampage so they decide to shoot him down which led to his death?”

Tracer’s eyes went wide with surprise as she realized that Winston’s words held true. The disc toppled off from her finger and fell down to the ground.

“Uhhh, be right back.”

She flashed away to where she was keeping the movies that she was saving. She shuffled through her small collection of ape and monkey movies to try and find a movie that she felt wouldn’t offend Winston, but all of them seemed like they would offend him one way or another. She realized at that point that she should have brought actual horror movies instead of ones where she felt would appeal to Winston’s species (and failed to).

She flashed back and began waving off the idea, feeling awkward. “Okay, let’s forget about a movie for now! How about we go to the training room and simulate a Haunted House!”

“Isn’t that a misuse of Overwatch equip-“

“Oh come on Winston!” Tracer said as she tugged at Winston’s arm, trying to pull him along with her but to no avail. “Everyone’ll understand! Just give it a shot!”

Winston let out a deep breath and began adjusting his glasses. “Alright, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Excellent!”

Tracer immediately raced over to the simulation room in an excited hurry, being there long before Winston. When the gorilla finally entered the room, he found his friend in the center, rapidly tapping her foot impatiently. “Finally! I thought you were right behind me!”

“You know your speed is outmatched by none Lena.”

“I know, I know love. I was just jesting with ya.” Tracer began to laugh but the humour was lost on Winston. Tracer looked up to the ceiling. “Athena! Start up that lil’ program I put on ya a few days ago!”

“Executing…”

The area around the two Overwatch soldiers began to shift. What was once a clear white room had suddenly turned into what appeared to be a very small and worn down office. In front of them was a desk that had a small desk fan and a few television monitors on it, but was littered with trash. On the wall in front of them was a poster and a bunch of children’s drawings of the characters that were on the poster.

“Wow! Feels like we’re actually here, doesn’t it?” Tracer asked as she looked around with amusement. Winston, however, scowled at the sight. “This doesn’t exactly resemble a haunted house.”

“Okay, well, maybe I fibbed a bit. This is more like a haunted pizzeria. I saw this really popular gamer play this really cool game the other day so I asked Torby to make a simulation of it! What was her name again too? Shiva? Viva?” Tracer paused for a moment to focus on her thoughts. When the name didn’t come to her mind, she just waved it away and continued. “I said that it would be a good test of endurance in case we were ever trapped against a horde of ominics while defenseless but really, I just wanted to fool around here, and with you too!”

“I see.” Winston examined the area and began to admire the detail that was put into the simulation. “Torbjorn did an excellent job I must admit. Usually weapons engineering is his forte but he does have a talent for programming.”

“Mhmm!” Tracer grinned. “He doesn’t like doing it though but made an exception just for lil’ ol’ me!”

“So, what is the objective here Lena?”

“Oh! You’re gunna love this!” Tracer flashed over to the desk and opened one of its drawers, pulling out what is now an obsolete handheld device that was once called a “tablet”. She handed it to Winston and turned it on. “We gotta survive six hours against killer robots while conserving power!”

“Six hours? Isn’t that a little… lengthy?”

“Psssht. Time’s sped up here! Six hours here is like… eight actual minutes.”

“Interesting.” Winston looked down at the screen, where it showed rows of tables with party hats on them. On the bottom right of the screen was what appeared to be a map of the pizzeria. “So, where is this robotic threat?”

“Right over here love!”

Tracer dashed out of the main room, taking Winston by surprise. He looked down at the tablet and saw a figure flash past the cameras, which he immediately knew was his friend. He tapped on the square that was labelled “Cam 1A” on the map, causing the image on the tablet to change. Now, it showed three robots on the screen; one that was a purple rabbit with a guitar, another was a chick wearing a bib and holding a cupcake, and the final one was a bear wearing a top hat. And standing beside that bear was none other than the peppy brunette, smiling and waving at the camera with her arm wrapped around the bear’s shoulders.

“ _Aren’t these little blokes cute Winston?_ ” her voice emitted from the tablet. She pinched the bear’s cheeks and laughed. Winston narrowed his eyes in response. Tracer flashed back into the room and sat in the spinning desk chair that was behind them, spinning in it as she spoke. “Well~?”

“So we’re supposed to protect ourselves from robotic anthropomorphic animals? Large ones at that.”

She stopped spinning as soon as she realized what Winston meant by his words. “I uhh-“

“Alright.”

Tracer blinked twice in confusion. “Alright? You’re not offended?”

“I will admit, the concept does indeed strike close to home but I can see that Torbjorn put a lot of work into this simulation and I’m curious to see what this is like more than anything.”

“Ayyy! That’s the Winston I know!”

Tracer leaned in to give Winston a hug.

Winston chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I can’t let Torbjorn’s efforts go to waste after all. Same with yours Lena. I’m willing to try this out with you since you seem so enthusiastic about it.”

“That’s the spirit love!” Tracer cheered, pulling away from the embrace. She looked up at the ceiling. “You can start it now Athena!”

_“Initiating…”_

***

Tracer screamed at the top of her lungs as an animatronic fox jumped at her while screeching, with a hook and sharp pointed claws aimed directly at her. Winston stepped in front of her to shield her from the attack but the fox stopped when it was just inches away from his face.

_“Game Over.”_ Athena’s voice echoed. The fox began to disappear as the room reset to the state it was in before the simulation started.

“Spooky!” Tracer commented, before bursting out into laughter over the whole ordeal. She didn’t know what she found to be more humourous: That they weren’t able to survive despite being soldiers or that she got so frightened by a simulation.

“That was quite the fright.” Winston added. “I didn’t expect to get so immersed in the experience.”

“Neither did I! I didn’t expect us to fail either. That girl on the internet made it look so easy.”

“Perhaps we should ask her for some tips?” Winston suggested.

“Heck, why don’t we just recruit her? So she can show us how it’s done!” Tracer jested, causing the two of them to laugh from the suggestion.

“Knock knock.” Tracer and Winston turned to see the source of the new voice that interrupted their laughing, and found their fellow comrade Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy, peeking in from the entrance. She was dressed in a black and orange witch’s outfit, which was her costume for the holiday. “Torbjorn said I might find the two of you here.”

“Angie!” Tracer called out happily as she dashed over to the woman to give her a hug. “What brings you by?”

“I wanted to drop something off to Winston here.”

She broke off from her embrace with Tracer and approached Winston, offering him a small Polaroid photo.

“For me?” Winston asked with disbelief. He accepted it when Mercy nodded in confirmation. He looked at it and saw it was a picture of both her and Torbjorn, dressed in a witch and a Viking costume respectively. In the top left corner were the words “Happy Halloween Winston.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

Winston’s eyes became glued to the photo, feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness blooming inside of him. He was touched by the gesture that it made him nearly speechless.

“Everyone at the party missed you Winston. Torbjorn thought it was a good idea to take a picture for you so that you wouldn’t be left out on the Halloween fun.”

“What about me Angie?” Tracer asked. “I wasn’t at the party neither!”

Mercy giggled. “Well, we were expecting you to show up Lena eventually. But tell you what, I will arrange something for you for the morning. As for now, I’m turning in for the night.”

“Aww, thanks for stopping by Angie!”

“Yes…” Winston still couldn’t take his eyes of the photo, even as he spoke. “Thank you Angela.”

“Good night, don’t stay up too late you two.” Mercy walked towards the exit but stopped momentarily. “Word of warning: Try and avoid Torbjorn and Reinhardt if you can. Those two are drunker than skunks right now. They will be feeling it in the morning for sure.”

“Ya gunna help them out Angie?”

Mercy giggled. “No. Good night!”

“Night night!” Tracer waved at Mercy and turned back to Winston, finding him still staring at the photo. She smiled, feeling happy that his friend was so happy. “See Winston, the others do care about ya! We won’t treat ya like some scary beast like the others did in the past!”

“Yeah…” Winston smiled. “I know you guys won’t.”

“Sooo,” Tracer began nudging at Winston’s side with her elbow. “Think you’re up for a round two against those animatronic beasties?”

“Sure.” Winston tucked the photo into his suit. “I wouldn’t mind having a rematch. Perhaps we’ll last longer than last time.”

“You heard him Athena! Start it up!”

_“Initiating…”_

“Hey Lena,” Winston spoke, capturing his friend’s attention as the simulation started up. “Thank you for spending Halloween with me.”

Tracer smiled at him. “No problem love! This is what friends are for! I betcha next year will be even better too!”

“Yeah, for sure!”

Winston had to admit, he was excited for the next Halloween to come even though the current one wasn’t finished yet. He was eager to spend another Halloween with his friends; all of them. It was something he was looking forward to.

But unfortunately, the next year never came…


End file.
